xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Matter Asteroid
Intro: Open as Torbin Zixx and a group of aliens are in the middle of a shady transaction at a moonbase bar. The dealings are interrupted when a giant lobster alien grabs Torbin. It appears Zixx owes the lobster one Matter Transmitter but never came through on his end of the deal. Cut to the Turtles as they receive a transmission from Zixx. He’s being held captive by the lobster mobsters and they’re demanding twenty million credits or else! Act 1: Open as the Turtles have tracked Zixx’s message to the moonbase. Arriving, they notice one of the large lobster aliens entering a moonbase hanger. The Turtles remove the lobster guards and enter. Inside they discover that Torbin isn’t a captive, he just used the distress signal to trick them into coming to the moonbase. Torbin's reason for contacting the TMNT is that an undetected meteor of dark matter will be impacting the Earth in twenty-four hours and he wanted to warn them. The Turtles, not nearly as calm about the situation, insist that there must be a way to save Earth. Zixx says the only way is to get a Matter Transmitter, which is inconveniently in the possession of the Triceraton gangster, Boss Zukko. The device is hidden on his secret hideout on Saturn. Act 2: The Turtles agree to go with Zixx to get the Matter Transmitter - but to get there, they must "borrow" President Bishop's spacecraft. The Turtles aren't willing to become thieves, but Zixx convinces them that it's the only way to save their planet, so the ninjas help the rogue steal the ship and they blast off for Saturn. Our heroes arrive at Zukko’s stronghold and easily sneak inside, where they quickly find the Matter Transmitter. Zukko enters and we learn that Zixx set the Turtles up. Torbin tosses a neural scrambler at the TMNT which renders them unconscious. Act 3: The Turtles wake up in a holding cell. Zixx and Boss Zukko celebrate in Zukko’s private quarters. It appears that Torbin lured the Turtles here to pay off an old debt, and now the ninja teens are at the mercy of Boss Zukko! Cut to the holding cell, where we discover that Zixx’s double cross was actually a triple cross. Torbin frees the Turtles and explains that he was only pretending to sell them out because it was the only way to get inside Zukko’s stronghold. With Triceratons chasing after them, the Turtles and Zixx grab the Matter Transmitter and use it to teleport themselves back onto Bishop's spacecraft. Our heroes blast off and it seems they've made a clean escape, until they realize the Transmitter was hit by one of the Triceraton laser blasts! Act 4: As they approach the meteor, Don quickly fixes the Transmitter. The catch is, the remote is still broken and someone will have to put it on the meteor manually. Zixx, claiming he’s sorry for all the rotten things he’s done, offers to do it. With that, they hand him the Transmitter and Zixx bravely launches himself over to the asteroid. Once there, Torbin's true agenda is revealed and we discover that the “meteor” is just a holographic cloak for his ship! Zixx was simply trying to steal the Transmitter all along! As Torbin escapes with the Transmitter in his own ship, the Turtles stand in shock. However, Donny was wise to the rogue the whole time and switched the Transmitter with a beverage dispenser while he was fixing it. Don gave the fake to Torbin - thus the TMNT have the real device! Cut to the moonbase where we find Zixx once again with Big Red, the lobster alien. As the lobster realizes that the "Matter Transmitter" that Torbin has given him is actually just a coffee maker, he opens fire on a befuddled Torbin Zixx. Category:The Universe